Proposing at Christmastime
by ATrueHufflepuff13
Summary: Ron, Harry, and George are a bit nervous about proposing, but with help from Mrs. Weasley, they work out a suitable plan. Christmas time will be more exciting than ever this year!
1. Chapter 1: Last resorts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters in the story. Since no one is bothering to read this (because no one believes I own Harry Potter) I am going to end this disclaimer right now.

* * *

Ron was sitting on the couch beside Harry in the burrow, waiting for Ginny (who was on a special shopping date with Fleur) to come home. They were both listening to George's ranting about Angelina Johnson, his girlfriend.

"I mean, Christmas is in two weeks!" He complained. "I really want to ask her, but I have no idea how!"

"You mean you have no idea when or where," Ron corrected, "You have your proposal plans written out on a piece of paper beside your desk, I saw it."

George smiled sheepishly. "Yea, I guess you're right. I really wish Fred were here, he sure could help." George looked sadly at the ground.

"No, he wouldn't," Harry corrected, "Fred and you were always quarreling about who would date Angelina first."

"Ok, ok, enough about me," George tried to change the topic. "I know you're planning to propose to my SISTER," he pointed an accusing finger at Harry, "And you, Ron, you're pretty sure you want to start planning to propose to Hermione." George finished, clearly waiting for some help on the matter.

Ron laughed. "I didn't know my older brother would ever ask for my advice on girls," he laughed, "And anyhow, as you said, I'm only starting to plan. I, um, to tell you the truth," Harry cut him off dully, "Both of us have the same problem. Worse really, we don't even know where to begin."

Charlie, who also happened to be in the room (but was excluded from the conversation because he had no intention of ever getting a girlfriend and also because he was reading a book) was getting bored.

"Why don't you just ask Mom or Dad?" he asked, "Dad's done it before, and I know Mom's going to be very excited about planning something out for all three of you. I mean, you could ask Bill too. If you want advice, go for someone who can give it."

Ron, Harry, and George looked at him blankly. "Yea right," Ron said.

"No, actually, come to think of it, he's got a point," Harry considered.

"Let's save that for a last resort," George said wisely.

Ron scrunched up his forehead. "You know, it doesn't sound like a bad idea after all," he said, "Dad and Bill HAVE done it before, we might be able to benefit from their experience." He got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, didn't I say we should save it for a last resort?" George said franticly.

"We sort of _are_ on our last resorts mate," Harry reminded.

"Well, uh, I guess you're right." George gave in.

Ron opened the door and started to find his mother, Mrs. Weasley, at the door, standing over him triumphantly.

"I heard every word you said," she said proudly, "See?" She walked to the center of the room and pulled an extendable ear off the ceiling fan. "It runs to the kitchen. Oh, and it doesn't really matter what you've decided, because Arthur and I are going to help."

"Huh?" came a muffled voice from the kitchen. Arthur came in with a handful of cookies.

"You are going to talk to the boys. They're going to propose on Christmas," Mrs. Weasley ordered. "You help them figure out what to say, I'll figure out when they are going to do it and where." Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch and gestured for Arthur to sit beside her.

"We'd better plan Ginny while she's gone, don't you think?" she said happily. "Do you want to hand her the ring, give it to her as a Christmas present, have her mysteriously find it, or did you have something else in mind Harry?" she asked politely.

"Um, I actually have no idea," he said truthfully. "But I think I'll hand her the ring."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"I'm home guys!" Ginny sang.

"Quick, Ron, go stall!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, then said in a loud voice "Well Arthur, where do you think we should put the tree?"

Ron caught the message and rushed out to keep Ginny away. Ginny was carrying a huge parcel of clothing and several bags of other stuff.

"Ginny?" Ron asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can't see this," she said hurriedly, when she saw Ron. She desperately pulled out a blue bag and sat on it. "Ok, safe now. What did you want? Make it quick."

"Um, well, I, uh, you see," Ron tried to figure out something to ask.

Ginny sighed. "I already know what you're going to ask about," she said smoothly.

"You do?" Ron asked, startled.

"Of course. You only stutter like that when it has something to do with Hermione. I'm a girl, I should give better judgment on things, so you've come to ask my help on something. Well, fire away."

Ron thought a moment. What could he ask Ginny for help on? Then he struck an idea. "I'm um, well, I'm proposing to Hermione this Christmas," he said.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said gleefully. "How're you going to do it?"

"That's the problem," Ron said, warming up to his plan, "I don't know how I should propose."

Ginny stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Suddenly her face lighted up. "I know!" she almost yelled, "Give it to her in a cookie!"

"A cookie?" Ron asked, confused.

"Bake the engagement ring into the cookie and give the cookie to Hermione!"

Ron thought. That wasn't a bad idea. That was a very good idea. In fact, that was a brilliant idea!

"Ginny, you're a genius," he said earnestly. "Do you need help carrying your stuff upstairs?"

Ginny snarled at him. "You just want to find out what I got you for Christmas. Go away, I have to do this by myself."

Ron obediently walked back into the den where Harry was looking very excited and George was going into very elaborate detail about his plans for his proposal. This was going to be a very good Christmas. That is, if Hermione accepted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have the next chapters written already, just give me some time to upload them. Review, and tell me what you liked and didn't like please. If you don't, I'll never become a better writer! Just think how sad that would be...


	2. Chapter 2 The BEST present

It was Christmas morning and Hermione was at The Burrow. She sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she yelled.

Angelina Johnson, (George's girlfriend) and Ginny, all rolled out of their sleeping bags and followed Hermione down the stairs in their PJs.

Hermione rushed into the den and found Mrs. Weasley.

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed happily. Hermione was excited about Christmas partly because it was Christmas and partly because she was hoping Ron might give her something special this Christmas. Maybe, just maybe.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley said, returning the excitement, "I'll wake the boys."

Mrs. Weasley scurried into the kitchen and pulled on a rope dangling beside the stove. A loud "clang" echoed from upstairs and Hermione heard loud cursing and complaints and the sound of feet on the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, and he threw his arms about her and kissed her.

"Eww, mushy stuff," George complained, then picked Angelina up and swung her around.

"Hello Ginny," said Harry groggily. "Merry Christmas."

After they had all eaten a wonderful breakfast, they sat down on the couch to talk and open presents. Everyone seemed to love what they got. Hermione did not get what she was hoping for though. Her Christmas present from Ron was the last three books of a series that she loved, and she liked that present, but she was secretly hoping for an engagement ring, and when you're hoping for an engagement ring, you don't really enjoy the other gifts as much as you like.

"Oh well," Hermione told herself. "It's been two years since the battle of Hogwarts, he's bound to ask me soon. I just have to give him some more time, it's not like he's good at these things."

Just then, Ginny walked up with a platter of cookies. "Cookies anyone?" she asked mischievously. George, instead of grabbing a cookie, stood up and pulled Angelina into the other room. "Be right back," he said, winked, and then closed the door.

Hermione envied Angelina. "Your turn will come," she told herself. "Probably."

"Have a cookie," Ron offered, holding one out to her. "They're really good."

"No thanks," said Hermione, absently. "I shouldn't. I've already had four ginger cookies form the cookie jar and I'm probably going to eat fifty more through the rest of the day. I need to cut back or I won't be able to eat anything else."

Ginny glanced worriedly at Ron and then sniffed. "You don't like my cookies?" she whimpered. Hermione playfully slapped Ginny. "Course I do," she said, "and you know it. I'm just not hungry right now."

"Come on," Ron coaxed, "Just one cookie?"

"Why are you so excited about me eating this cookie?"

"Well, I um, already touched it, so, well, it can't go back on the tray can it?"

"If that's what you're worried about, why don't you eat it yourself?"

"Well, uh, I don't like this kind of cookie."

"But you just ate one yourself!"

"Well, um, that's when I found out I didn't like it"

Ron sounded frantic now. What was so exciting about that cookie?

"Oh just eat it dear, Ginny has plenty others and it's worth filling the extra space in your belly if it means eating one of those cookies." Mrs. Weasley coaxed.

"Yea, eat it! They're really good." Ron pleaded.

"You just said you didn't like them," Hermione pointed out,

"Just eat it already and stop with the flirting," Charlie yelled, exasperated.

Hermione turned scarlet and obediently bit into the cookie. It was good, but there was something else, something odd. It had a strange metallic taste to it. She frowned and took another bite. Her teeth bit down on something hard. What in the world?

Hermione pulled whatever it was from her cookie. It was a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Ron asked, hopefully, as he slid it onto her finger.

Hermione was too stunned to speak, she just nodded breathlessly, then "Oh my goodness yes yes yes Ron I love you so much of course I will oh thank you thank you this is the best Christmas present I ever got thank you!"

She threw her arms about him, and Ron, surprised at the enthusiastic reaction, hugged her back.

This was the best Christmas she'd ever had.

* * *

**Auror's notes:** I just have to say, I hope reading this is as much fun for you as writing this is for me. Again, I have the other chapters written, just not uploaded. I'm sorry I'm so slow ;).

Now for coaxing a review out of you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought of it. I really and truly appreciate every review, even if it's only pointing out a typo or an incorrect fact.


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing frogs

Angelina was sitting on the couch, listening to the chatter from the family. She hadn't gotten George's present yet. Ginny came in with a plate of cookies. Those looked good. Angelina stood up to grab one, but George pulled her into the next room and closed the door.

A thrill went up Angelina's spine. She hoped with all her heart that she was getting a ring for Christmas, and if George pulled her into a private room before giving her a present, it might mean he wanted to give her something special (as in special special).

George cleared his throat. "I thought I would give you your present now," he said, "While we're alone."

Things were looking hopeful. If he'd brought a present in with him, it had to be small enough to fit in his pocket, because she didn't see him holding anything.

George suddenly grinned and pulled out his wand. "Here you are," he said triumphantly, as he waved it, and a huge box appeared in front of her.

"Go on, open it," he told her.

Angelina's hopes fell as soon as she saw the box. People usually didn't put engagement rings in huge boxes that were too big to fit through a door. She sighed and pulled off the wrapper and opened the box. Inside was another box. Angelina looked up at George.

"Really?"

"Go on, open it."

Angelina obediently lifted the lid of the second box. She wasn't surprised when she found a third box. Suddenly, she became hopeful. People usually didn't put engagement rings in huge boxes, but if anyone did it, it would be George. Maybe he had put the engagement ring in the last box! Angelina opened the third box and found…

a pair of slippers. She remembered that she'd commented on how nice they looked when she passed a shop in Diagon Alley on a date with George, but she was really disappointed.

George smiled and bent down. "Do you like them?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yea, that's really thoughtful," Angelina said, trying to sound as cheerful as he did.

George took the slippers. "You know, there's something in these slippers," he said, thoughtfully.

"Oh great," thought Angelina, "I'm probably going to get a miniature dancing toad or a bracelet that folds out into a chair as well."

George looked up at Angelina. "What in the world could it be?" he asked wonderingly. Angelina looked up at him suspiciously and caught that saucy twinkle in his eye. She sighed and waved her wand over the shoes. They shimmered, and suddenly a velvet box was in George's hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked impishly, opening the box and revealing a beautiful diamond covered ring.

"Oh George," she said, trying to look stern but failing to keep the smile spreading from ear to ear. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Make me think you were going to propose, ruin that hope, make me think again, ruin that, and then finally it turns out you actually are asking."

"Well, I'm George aren't I? That's why you love me."

"That's why I love you, she agreed, and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my favorite chapter. I'm almost done with the next one, I'm just hoping I haven't outdone myself with this one. It is possible to outdo yourself, but all your other chapters will seem stupid. Now I know what my pastor Dad means when he says "Make your first sermon your worst sermon."

Don't forget, if you liked this chapter, review! Hey, also, I might actually any suggestions for the next chapter. I was planning on having it, well, I can't spoil the story for you now, can I? I guess we'll just see how it turns out.


	4. Chapter 4 A Peridot

Ginny was a bit jealous. Hermione AND Angelina had BOTH gotten engagement rings this Christmas. Of course, she already knew about Hermione, but she was surprised that George had finally gotten enough courage to ask Angelina.

As she sat on the couch, jealousing away, she realized her mom probably needed help in the kitchen. Poor Mrs. Weasley had been working all day long, and she'd always insisted that turkeys tasted better without magic. Harry was just fidgeting nervously; it wasn't like they were actually having a romantic conversation or anything. Feeling guilty, she scrambled to her feet and made off toward the kitchen.

"Hi mum, do you need help?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up, surprised.

"Why are you in here," she asked worriedly.

"I thought you might need some help."

Mrs. Weasley looked closely at Ginny, then frowned and said

"Are you sure you're not busy? I'm almost done."

Ginny sighed. She knew her mum was probably NOT almost done, but this was her way of saying "Go away, I don't need you."

She walked backwards slowly, then turned around and promptly bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry Gin, well, listen, there's something I need to ask you." Harry's voiced was rushed and nervous.

"Yea?" Ginny asked, a bit worried. Harry blushed.

Harry took a deep breath.

"GinnyIloveyousomuchandIknowt hismightbeabitsuddenbutwilly oumarryme?"

Ginny frowned. "Um, sorry, I didn't catch that,"

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Harry, hit him over the head with the gravy spoon, and then exited, looking very superior.

Harry took a deep breath. He was biting his lip the way he always did when he was nervous. "Uh, Ginny?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry; I'll help you sort things out with Mum. What did you break anyhow?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked surprised. "Sort things out with Mum… no, I actually wanted to, well," Harry bravely reached into his pocket. Why someone needed to be brave to reach into their pocket was a mystery to Ginny, but she said nothing.

"Ginny, I just thought you might, well, Ginny will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"If you ever get around to asking, of course," Ginny said, then realized what he'd just said. She screamed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him in all the places that were convenient.

"Uh, don't you want a ring?" Harry asked; his hands pinned to his sides by Ginny's enthusiasm.

Ginny blushed. "Of course," she said kindly, but when she saw it, she burst out into another fit of screaming and kissing.

"HARRY POTTER HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU REMEMBER MY BIRTHSTONE WAS A PERIDOT?"

"Uh, well, I actually didn't know that until just now, but I heard it has healing properties and prevents nightmares, and besides, the green will go nicely with your hair."

Ginny was so pleased, she felt she might explode. It didn't matter how odd the peridot engagement ring looked with her hair, it was beautiful, and she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"Come on, let's go back, everyone will be wondering where we are."

Harry mumbled something and Ginny got the feeling that everyone _wasn't_ going to be wondering where they were, but she dragged him through the doorway anyways.

"HEY GUESS WHAT EVERY-oof," Ginny ran right into a very worried looking Ron who fell and knocked over a very worried looking Charlie, who caught himself on the mantle-piece just in time, so he didn't fall over the very worried looking Hermione or the very worried looking Angelina. He managed to avoid the ladies, but he did not manage to stop himself from pulling the mantelpiece down, and it crashed all over the floor, spilling Christmas cards and dust covered photos.

"What're the worried expressions for?" Ginny asked, clearly confused. "Oh I'm so sorry I took over the kitchen, don't you all worry, the turkey's not burnt at all."

"It's not about the turkey," Angelina said uncomfortably. "Mrs. Weasley said that Harry was proposing, but we heard screaming and thought that it might not have gone too well."

"Oh," said Ginny. "Well, don't you all worry, the turkey's fine and so are we." She held up her hand and the ring reflected the lamplight all over the rest of the room.

Everything was silent for two moments, then a cheer rose up. Everyone was laughing and hugging each other like they'd just found out they'd won a thousand pounds. After all the girls had tearstained faces and all the boys had tearstained shoulders (except for Charlie, who wisely repaired the mantelpiece so no one would be tripping), Mrs. Weasley reminded everyone that the turkey was not burnt yet, and that lunch would only be eaten by those at the table.

After a lunch so delicious that everyone was holding their stomachs and groaning afterward, Mrs. Weasley stood up in her chair and cleared her throat.

Mrs. Weasley had expected to clear her throat at least three times before she had everyone's attention, but when your own mom _stands up in her chair_, she has your attention at once.

"I am sure we have quite a few people here who wish to have a quiet romantic evening," she began.

Angelina and Hermione blushed, Ginny cuddled closer to Harry, and every boy in the room (including Charlie) sighed and closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the longest speech in Weasley history.

"But I'm sorry to say, we will be doing no romantic sitting around this afternoon."

Groans suddenly filled the air, and everyone became even more aware of their full stomachs.

"We have a small surprise for the lovebirds, that is, if anyone would care to step into the sun room."

The house was suddenly filled with the clanging of the doorbells.

"OH I forgot Percy and Bill and Fleur. Well, you all just make your way into the sun room, I'll be right back."

Ginny stood up and pulled Harry after her. "Come on, let's go see what Mum did to the sun room."

Angelina also stood up, but she and George ran to greet Percy and Bill. Hermione rushed to the sun room, and Ron rushed to greet his brothers.

Ginny and Hermione reached the sun room at the same time. They flung open the door, and gasped. The floor was littered with rose petals. The sun streamed through the window covered walls and snow danced on the yard, but the room was nicely heated. Colored light and soft music filled the room, and when Harry finally caught up with them and fell into the room, a lovely waltz began issuing from wherever Mr. Weasley had put the radio.

Harry turned around, flashing a smile. "May I have the first dance?" he asked, trying to be romantic, but utterly failing as soon as he stuck one hand into his pocket.

"Sure, but are you sure you know how?"

Harry blushed and muttered something about dancing lessons, but he didn't seem that bad once they actually tried dancing. He'd been horrible the last time she'd seen him dance, that was certain, but that was four years ago, and he really must have been taking lessons or something, because he was much better.

Poor Hermione had to scamper back out to get Ron, but as soon as Ron tried dancing, Ginny knew that Harry had not taken Ron with him to dancing lessons. As Hermione finally contented herself with simple swaying, Bill and Fleur came into the room.

Fleur was chattering in her odd French accent, but as soon as she saw how the sun room had been transformed, she took Bill's hand and began to dance as well. As people filtered into the room, two or three at a time, the dance floor filled up.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Aside from her first Christmas with Harry, Ginny was pretty sure this was the best Christmas she'd ever had. She was also pretty sure it wouldn't get better than this, but you never know, there's always next year. Besides, they haven't even begun planning when their wedding would be.

* * *

**Auror's Notes:** Sorry it took me so long, but I'd rather take a while to make a nice chapter than to rush things and make a dumb chapter. It really did take me a while to come up with something, but I think I've finally got it. There IS going to be a chapter after this, but it'll be short, so don't expect too much. In fact, it may only be three sentences, but I'm pretty sure this fic needs a better end. I always was horrible at ending things, but hopefully I'll do better this time.

As always, review, and prove to me this wasn't all a waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie

Charlie was feeling completely left out. Bill, Ron, and Ginny had all gone off and gotten married (or in most cases gotten fiancés) and he was left with the tedious chore of putting the Christmas cards back on the mantelpiece. Charlie wondered why his mum's friends liked sending Christmas cards. There really was no point to it, aside from the fact that it cluttered up your mantle.

Percy walked in. Charlie would have been happy to have company, except that Percy slipped on a photo and grabbed the mantelpiece for support. Charlie screamed the hover charm at the mantelpiece and it stayed, but each and every card slid off and onto the floor again.

Charlie mumbled a few Weasley words, and then began setting the cards up all over again.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to do that," Percy said, though he didn't sound it.

"S' okay."

"Need help?" to Charlie's surprise, Percy did not sound as if he was offering Charlie a dead rat.

"Sure," Charlie said.

"So," Percy began, as he picked up the photo he'd just slipped on. "PERCIVAL WEASLEY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WIPE YOUR FEET BEFO" Percy hurriedly wiped the mud off of the photo of his mother. "So," he continued, "Do you really have a girlfriend in Romania, or should I have checked multiple sources before asking?"

Charlie groaned. Every week, someone in his family or line of work spread rumors about him and a girl, whether the girl actually existed, or not. He figured they were just bugged that he liked dragons better than girls and had actually proved it too.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Percy said, trying to keep the silence away.

"It's a no, I've never met anyone who lives in Romania, and I don't fancy wandering around searching for 'the perfect girl.'"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Probably because I have other things to do."

"_Probably?_"

"Well, according to your _sources_, I'm secretly trying to find a way to date a dragon."

"Sorry. Hey, I um, need your help on this case I've been working on."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Well it has to do with dragons. See, there's this fellow who decided it would be funny to free a cage of dragons, but of course I suppose you know about it."

Charlie sighed. "I know about it alright. I'm pretty sure I'm not getting another break until sometime in March."

"Well, there's this girl, Audrey Crawler, who works in the ministry. She'll be um, filing the paperwork and such on the case, and I thought you might loan me some books or give me some info on dragons so I could, you know, help her out a bit. It's her first case."

Charlie looked at Percy, stifling a laugh. Poor Percy wanted to impress the girl he fancied, and needed some advice on dragons. Well, he could give advice all right, and Percy soon had a suitcase full of dragon books which told him everything he could ever need to know about dragons, and quite a few things he didn't think he ever wanted to know.

"Well, I suppose you can't have the necessary information without getting some unnecessary information," Charlie explained, when Percy had read that the Black Swamp Dragon vomits ashes every third week. "You could call it 'disgorging' if you don't like 'vomit'."

"Charlie?" Fleur called up the stairs, "Can you pleez egzplain what zee chaser does before Bill gits back?"

Charlie sighed and walked down the stairs. Relationships were so pointless, but since it meant so much to everyone else, he figured he could help a bit. That's what love means, helping one another out even if you don't like doing it. Charlie stopped and shook his head. He'd better get that sort of stuff out of his head quick, or he'd end up just like his brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, this took so long, but the ending hates me. I hate awkward endings, but it's so hard to make one that isn't! Well, here is the last chapter. This is it. Oh it's so sad to finish a story I love. Hey, speaking of finishing, why don't you review and tell me which chapter you liked best?

**Write your opinion of the story here**


End file.
